


An Experiment

by Aganisia



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Bloodsicle, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aganisia/pseuds/Aganisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how did Eve come up with frozen blood on a stick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experiment

“Talking of delicious I have a surprise for you… An experiment.” Eve said, briefly abandoning their game and heading towards the old 50s refrigerator.

“That doesn’t work by the way.” Adam commented.

“Oh no no, it does, I plugged it in.” She said, opening the old rust-bucket full of books and tat and going straight for the freezer compartment at the top.

It had been hottest summer in recent memory, and while Eve would never go as far as disliking a natural phenomenon she was not overly fond of extreme heat. She did not like lying awake all day in the suffocating heat trying in vain to drift off only to wake up ratty and tired the following evening. The nights weren’t much better either. Heat meant thirst and thirst meant trouble. It was a struggle to ration her supply properly, leaving her uncharacteristically frustrated and deeply unsatisfied. She briefly weighed up the pros and cons of heading north as she re-read Aeschylus on her kitchen floor with her head in the refrigerator, but she could not face the thought of travelling, especially not now. Her kind did not travel well.

It was around that time that she began noticing the ice cream vendors in the city. Every bar, restaurant and café sported a glossy poster somewhere covered in beautiful pictures of brightly coloured frozen desserts. Eve particularly liked the one shaped like a rocket that had three different colours and flavours. While zombie food naturally held no appeal to her kind, just like grass may be delicious to a cow but completely indigestible to a human, there was something incredibly enticing about the little frozen treats and for the first time in centuries Eve felt a little sad that she would never be able to taste anything other than blood.

She stared at the freezer cabinet in the corner of the café as she waited for her monthly supply, this one had Soleros, lemon sorbet and Magnums something called a Malabar push-pop.  She must have been incredibly obvious because after she and Kit had said their goodbyes, Bilal had emerged from upstairs sometime later with an old cardboard box and handed it to her. With a touch she learned that it was a box of moulds for homemade ice-pops from 1981 that the cafe’s previous owner had bought on a whim to make healthy ice lollies for his children but had forgotten about after one summer. Eve couldn’t help marvelling at the man’s observational skills, she hadn’t even said anything. She normally avoided touching people, with her gifts it always seemed a little intrusive to do so, but this time she couldn’t help kissing the sweet man’s hands feeling his swift nervous pulse of blood under his skin. She picked up the bag from the pharmacy and headed back out into the night.

Actually freezing the supply without damaging it was a challenge, but one she was more than equipped to handle. Adam may have been the science whizz-kid out of the two of them but she had read a fair bit on biology to tackle the problem. A little glycerol here a little temperature controlling there and eureka by Jove she’s done it.

“What is that?” Adam asked incredulously as she presented her experiment triumphantly.

“O Negative. Now that’s delicious.” Eve replied.

“Blood on a stick.”

“On a stick.” She repeated, in her ‘trust me I know what I’m doing voice’. Adam conceded and tasted the strange creation with its odd artificial sweetness from the anticoagulants that while safer than the alternative did not entirely compare to blood fresh from the source.

“That’s not bad.” Adam concluded, pleasantly surprised.

“And very refreshing especially when you’re in…a hot spot.” Eve added, taking Adam’s king. “Checkmate.”


End file.
